The Steven and The Strawberry
by Preferably Bitter 52
Summary: The day the Hollows came was both a misfortune and a blessing to Beach city only because it was also the same day shingami Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki came. They're the only ones who can save Beach city as well as destroy it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Steven Universe, they both belong to their respective owners and I thank them for their wonderful pieces of works.

 _'Steven'_ =thought

* * *

 _I can't say I remember how I got here, or where I am to be exact, but I know where I used to be. I keep on thinking in the back of my head on how much I want to go back, but now I know it's a duty...my duty to protect them from this hell. So for now, I'll take this sword and I will be..._

 _Their Shinigami._

Chapter 1: Shattered

"One..."

"...two."

"Thre-"

"Steven!"

Pearl approached the creamy white couch where Steven was lazily playing paddle ball. He'd been in the same, belly up position since she left to buy some groceries. Pearl put her hands on her hips and wore a tight frown—a major warning sign to Steven.

"Have you been playing that 'paddle ball' game all morning?!"

Steven's head slightly squeaked. "Mayyyybe." He pointed to Amethyst. "But Amethyst's been sleeping since yesterday!"

"Amethyst, you're setting a bad example for...for..." A low rumble filled the room, it was just loud enough to wash away Pearl's voice. "Is anyone else hearing that...noise?"

"It's probably Greg's van or something. Calm down." Amethyst suggested, her voice more sluggish than usual.

Pearl opened her mouth to object, but cut off shortly when she glanced at Steven's worried face. She started heading back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. "—Pearl, wait!"

"I have an idea!" Steven dug inside the couch cushions and pulled out the TV remote. "Pearl, can you call Connie? We can all watch Crying breakfast friends together while we wait for Garnet to come back!"

"Well, it's better than nothing." Pearl admitted and she continued towards the kitchen.

Steven mashed the power button, watching intently as while the TV flickered on. "This is gonna be the best morning every!"

* _SMASH_ *

OoO

"..."

"...ugh..." Pearl's eyes opened up. They quickly adjusted to their new surroundings as her entire field of vision was pitch black. As she attempted to move, her arm rubbed off on something soft. _'...wait, this feels like the couch...how did I get under the furniture?'_ She pushed the couch off her. 'What...happened...'

She looked around, this time, her eyes adjusted to the familiarities of the Beach house.

 _'Oh no, oh...'_ Despite everything Pearl had seen during her many years on Earth, it still took a lot to truly devastate her, but this was different, this time, it took only the sickening sight of blood painted across the walls to completely destroy her.

Pearl stumbled back onto the counter, her body and mind barely functional. "This can't be happening...I...I must be seeing things! Yes that's right!" She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them.

Splintered wood was still scattered across the floor.

"I'll try again!"

The windows were still broken.

"One more time..."

The walls were still stained with blood.

"This can't be..."

Nothing changed.

"...this can't happen again! I..."

Tears streamed down her face, no matter how many times she tried nothing changed. Pearl wanted to run more than anything, she wanted to run to someone, she wanted someone to cry with, she wanted someone to share her pain, she wanted Steven and Amethyst.

"I need...Garnet. Please, if she could come back...no, if she came back, she would never look at me again...this is all my fault...I should've done something. I let them die..."

"I let them die." She repeated, sobbing.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "...! Garnet I-a...human?"

"We got rid of the hollows and...they're ok." The human said, his face was sincere and loving, she could believe every word he said even if it was a lie. "All of us are." He ended his sentence with a smile.

It finally dawned to Pearl that the human's entire torso was saturated with blood and he didn't mind at all. "...Th-thank you." She managed to spit out.

"No problem. Oh, your friends are outside on the beach front, they're pretty worried about you too. Ready to come out?"

The beach looked more like a battlefield when they stepped out, debris littered the sandy white shores and bobbed in the clear water. Pearl shuddered. "Wh-what happened exactly?"

"Hollows," He muttered. "We killed the ones that were present in this city, but there's no telling how many others there are."

" _PEARL!_ "

Steven and Amethyst tackled Pearl and they all landed on the ground. She could tell from their blotched and swollen faces that they were crying as well. "I'm-I'm so glad you two are safe!" Pearl exclaimed, squeezing the life out of them.

Ichigo slowly inched away from them. "Well, this marks the first time I've ever seen someone's who purple. This entire place is so weird."

"This place is weird? You're one to talk, Icihigo."

Ichigo leaned on what remained of their beach house. "Yeah, I guess I am. So, what do you think about this place?" He asked.

"You are right on this place being weird, with such high concentrations of spiritual activity I'm surprised the hollows didn't come sooner." Rukia stepped off the railing and stood beside Ichigo. "We'll have to find out ourselves before help comes."

"Help?! Just use your sword and open the door to the Soul Society!"

"I would've done that in the first place you idiot...I can't activate the Senkaimon here. It won't allow me."

Ichigo was growing more and more frustrated. "What are y-" He was cut off by distant calls from the kid he saved earlier.

"Th-thank you again for saving all of us!" The curly-haired boy said, stopping at the last step to catch his breath.

The other women they saved followed suit. The taller one of the two, Pearl, spoke up. "Yes, it was a wonderful thing you two humans have done, I cannot express my gratitude enough oh..." She started weeping again.

"...yeah, thanks you guys." The shorter one, Amethyst, added.

"Don't mention it, we were only doing our jobs," Ichigo sheepishly remarked.

 _'Jobs?'_ "Let's go inside and properly introduce ourselves..." Pearl murmured something else under her breath as they all went into the shallow remains of their house.

OoO

Pearl set down a pot of steaming hot tea on a makeshift table Steven put together at the last second. "It sounds like the life of a shinigami is quite action-packed. Are hollows the only things you guys fight?"

"Yeah pretty much." Ichigo kicked his legs on their makeshift table much to Pearl's chargin. "Let me get things straight, all you guys really fight are uh...yourselves?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So how's this Garnet-lady like?"

"She's pretty cool," Amethyst said, then added, "And she can be really funny _sometimes_." She emphasized especially on the 'sometimes'.

"Aw, I really wish Garnet were here, she'd love you guys so much!" Steven pouted, flopping on the floorboards.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon enough-right?" Ichigo looked to Pearl and Amethyst for confirmation, both of them merely shrugging as an answer. _'Talk about confidence, they don't even think for a second something bad happened to her.'_

Rukia sipped some of her tea, _'Gyokuro, they must really want to make good impressions. I would've been fine with just yellow Matcha or something cheap like that.'_ She thought before setting the cup down. "Until I'm able to contact the Soul Society to get this place a replacement shinigami, Ichigio and I will be here for a while. I hope you don't mind, Ichigo makes a mess wherever he goes."

Ichigo nearly choked on his tea. "H-hey! You've seen my room, it's perfectly clean."

"Huh, I don't recall that ever happening."

"Damn it, Rukia, don't play stupid like that!"

"Who, me?"

"GAHHHH!"

Pearl chuckled in spite of it all, at first glance, Ichigo didn't seem like much of the hero type, but she'd seen him in action. You really couldn't judge a book by its orange-haired cover. "Oh, Ichigo, that reminds me, that blood on the wall it was-"

He nodded sorrowfully. "Some of my wounds re-opened while I was fighting off the hollows off. I shouldn't of been so careless."

"Nah, we were thinking of remodeling anyways," Amethyst said. "Greg'll fix most of it anyways."

"Who's Gre-"

* _FLASH_

"That must be Garnet!" Pearl practically squealed she leapt off the couch while everyone else followed close behind.

Pearl stopped at the warp pad, relieved to see Garnet standing there. "Garnet! You won't believe what happened while you were gone..."

Garnet silently stepped off the warp pad, the shattered remains of _their_ beach house stole her attention away from Pearl. "Wha-what happened?!" Ichigo and Rukia nearly jumped when she sharply turned towards them. "This is _your_ fault!"

Steven and Amethyst tugged on Garnet's gauntlets, pleading her to stop. It wasn't enough. She was beyond reasoning with.

Pearl stepped in front of Garnet and shielded the two shinigami. "Garnet, I know you're upset...but I cannot allow you to harm these humans..." Pearl's voice, although shaky, stood strong, she couldn't stop now, she _wouldn't_ stop. "They're...they're the reason why we're still _ALIVE_ , Garnet!"

"...I see." Garnet's gauntlets dispersed and she quietly went to her room.

"Man," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "What's her problem?"

Pearl sighed, she leaded on the kitchen table. "Garnet's the most capable one out all of us and her seeing the Beach house like this...it didn't make her wasn't upset at you guys, it made her upset at herself. I'm sorry for her actions, but I hope you can understand where she's coming from."

"Y-yeah, it's no big deal,"

"Right," Rukia chimed in. "We completely understand!"

"Or maybe she just doesn't like the color orange." Amethyst playfully suggested.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"It might be true, there's a serious lack of orange in the temple, right P?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"What?! All of you are insane!"

Ichigo watched as Rukia crept towards Steven. She knelt down and whispered something into his ear, he nodded and she ran upstairs. _'What was that about?'_ Rukia shortly came back down wearing Steven's baby blue pajamas.

"The hell?! You're wearing Steven's clothes and wait...it fits?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I got another great idea!" Steven ran upstairs, a couple of minutes later he was back with the same pajamas on. "Now we're matching, Rukia!"

"Steven, what's wrong with you?! She's wearing your clothes and...you're okay with it?!" Ichigo yelled again.

"You don't have to be jealous 'cause," Steven held up a clump of his blue pajamas. "I brought pajamas for everyone so we can all be matching buddies!"

"What?! We're not wearing little kid's pajamas!"

Amethyst and Pearl got the blue pajamas and wore them over their clothes, it surprisingly fit them both well.

Ichigo glared at them. " _I'm_ not wearing little kid's pajamas!" _'And how are they a one-size fits all?!'_

"Stop being such a wimp, Ichigo. Besides, I'd bet you'd look cute in them." Rukia teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

OoO

While Steven shared with Rukia in his room for the night, Ichigo was stuck on the makeshift couch. He couldn't sleep so he laid awake and stared at the window-captured stars. _'I wonder how's thing are going back in Karakura town? Ever since I somehow landed here...wherever here is...I've always thought about them. I wish I knew how they were all doing.'_

"Hey."

Ichigo shifted his head and met with Garnet's gaze. "It's you...what's up?"

Garnet's head hung low. "I apologize. The way I acted earlier was unacceptable."

"It's nothing, forgive and forget. I should be apologizing for all the damage we caused, but uh, we should start over."

"Then can you tell me something?"

"Lay it on me."

"Why are you wearing Steven's night clothes?"

* * *

A/N: **Thank you for reading this, I'm so happy to finally be doing a rewrite, next chapter should come out shortly.**


End file.
